<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Big one by WingWo43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929245">The Big one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWo43/pseuds/WingWo43'>WingWo43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lando And George [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Ending, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Soul Bond, crash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWo43/pseuds/WingWo43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In qualifying Lando has a huge crash and George comes to his rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lando And George [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Big one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this ages ago and was waiting to publish it but never got around to it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was qualifying at Silverstone, Lando had just started his flying lap. It was Q2 and an important few minutes as he was in P14 at the time, he flew through Abbey and towards T3 and The Loop. With great traction heading out and down the Wellington Straight before braking for Brooklands. Purple first sector carrying speed heading into Luffield and again great traction out and down towards Copse, he headed into Maggots and flat out before breaking into Becketts. But something was off, the back of the car whipped out from under Lando’s grasp and headed spinning over the grass. He flew across the exit of Becketts, skimmed the curb which flipped the car and it smashed into  the tire wall at high speeds scrapping the floor as it went. A fire broke out just in front of the exhaust and the car was engulfed in flames with Lando trapped inside the cockpit.</p><p>Rewind one minute and for George this was an exiting time, he was on his final run in P9 at the time. The Williams was capable of Q2 but not Q3, if George got in it would give the team high spirits. In front was Lando and George thought he could use the slipstream of the McLaren to his advantage to concrete his place in Q3. He lost touch with Lando during the lap knowing he must be on a flyer but whilst heading into the fist section of Maggots he saw dust, gravel and a flash of light. He slowed and saw smoke and the horror of the McLaren on its roof with fire out the back of it. It sent a twisting sensation through George’s stomach before he stopped the car and rushed out to his best friends aid, not before the twisting sensation felt like it had been ripped out with a wrench.</p><p>Lando was stuck inside, he couldn’t undo the seat belts because where could he go. The cockpits to small to manoeuvre inside of and if it was the gap between the halo and him was too small to fit through. To Lando it was the end, he had enjoyed his life and did most of what he wanted to achieve, he let his fate take him with it. He saw someone’s legs and decided it was time to get out, his fate washed away in his mind as he undid the belts and fell on his head. The person rolling the car just enough for a gap to emerge and Lando took it as fast as humanly possible, he crawled out before an arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him out of the flames. He dropped to the ground gently with the person who saved him and looking up he saw that George was the one who saved him, Lando blushed a bit when George wrapped his arm around Lando’s neck but was lucky to have his helmet on so he didn’t notice.</p><p>George ran into the flames with no second thoughts knowing that Lando was stuck inside with no way out in a burning car shaped set of flames. Once inside it was bright Orange, running straight forward though George found the car and the occupant trapped inside of it. He lifted the side and saw a small figure scrambling out of the cockpit, he lifted Lando up and grabbed his waist and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He carried the smaller man out before gently lowering him down to the ground before he to went to the ground and wrapped his arm around him again, a small feeling of joy in the dire situation. </p><p>Lando sat there with George looking at himself and finding his suit relatively unburnt, looking at George he saw more brown scorched marks on his suit than his own and wondered if he was alright. Lando flipped his visor up followed closely by George and wrapped his arms around the taller frame in a hug. George greatly returned the favour with butterflies in his stomach and knew if he confessed his love for Lando now, it would be best. He leaned in and whispered “I love you you know”. Lando didn’t reply but just hugged him even tighter, George knew now he had found his soulmate unexpectedly in the runoff section of Becketts with a burning car and a sweet, beautiful young person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this, first short story I’ve done and hope to do more of them in the future</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>